Shielded Feelings
by cynics-united.sarcasm-gifted
Summary: AU Drabble. Major Jasper Whitlock is revitalized when a Miss Isabella Marie Swan, a.k.a. Maria Sanchez from Jasper's newborn years approaches the Cullen family in the lunch hall. And why does she have the Volturi tattoo on the nape of her neck? B/J.


_The Faithful Meeting:_

Xxx

The black-haired pixie saw the meeting during her shopping spree in Paris in the summer vacation before her junior year. If she could have cried, a tear would have run down her porcelain cheek as she thought of the difficult times ahead. She could only think, "_Poor Jasper…_"

Xxx

Isabella Marie Swan arrived in the secluded little town of Forks in Washington. Fuck her. She felt color-blinded as greens, blues and grey hues coveted the area. The cloudy grey skies, the mossy green surroundings that pressed against the humid air. Yeah, fuck her.

Her long lengths of brown hair fluttered in the breeze like one of those old romantic movies and her attire turned heads. What was so appealing about leather mini-skirts and ripped tank tops? Maybe it was the leather boots?

Her netted long legs exited the yellow cab and she walked into the house she had rented for the next three months. This was not a social call. This would be business. With a side of pleasure, she concluded, refusing to lie to herself.

The house was small, cozy and typically old in such a rural neighborhood. The wooden floors creaked and the furniture was sunken in. It was homey. It was certainly not her style. She pervaded the parameter of the house and then set to work on her suitcases, already neatly stacked in a corner of her bedroom.

Refusing to upload and store any of her belongings, she simply rearranged them, so as not to wrinkle when her cell phone rang, playing _My Chick Bad_.

"Hello," answered Isabella. Not even deciphering the caller through caller ID but through their personalized ringtones.

"Belle, are you there yet?" came a sweet and innocent voice edged with concern and strictness.

"Affirmative. Tomorrow, I shall commence Phase One during the human educational hours."

"Father says that you should take proper care of yourself. And don't forget your training."

"Pass my thanks for the reminders to him. I shall see you in three months time."

"Or sooner, should you need assistance."

"Understood."

And the connection was cut as both parties hung up their respective phones.

It was time for action.

Xxx

Dressed in her shit-kicking leather heels, a pair of dark blue leather pants and a low cut band tee that caught her eye, Isabella was ready to take action as she gunned her motorcycle into the wet and dreary parking lot of her new high school.

She pulled off her helmet with a graceful swipe and shook her waist length hair from the messy bun she had temporarily held it in. With the cool sway in her hips, she entered the administration office and proceeded to fill out her files from the red-haired old human, a Mrs. Cope. She was not oblivious to the stares from all the humans either. She just dismissed them, as usual.

The bell rang and her classes dragged as she took a mental scan of the humans around her. From the gossip, it seemed like the exclusive Cullen Family was once again here. Everything was progressing according to plan.

The lunch bell was the ignition to the blaze.

As she walked into the lunch hall, four heads flipped up in shock, anger, hurt, confusion, sadness and… lust. What the fuck? The fifth head lifted her head slowly and smiled softly, "I've been expecting you."

Isabella crossed the now-hushed hall towards the infamous Cullen table and stood before them for their mental perusal.

The same black-haired pixie one who was 'expecting her' only smiled softly while squeezing a hand in comfort.

The blonde female one stared at her haughtily, trying to find her physical flaws. Her long brunette hair, her above average height of five foot ten inches, her unique style…

The large muscular one looked confused as he smelled her freesia and cocoa scent mixed with a vanilla essence.

The bronze haired one had darkened eyes and stared at her with lusty eyes. Ah, here it came from. His knuckles were fisted beneath the table and his foot tapped rhythmically on the tiled floor.

And the blond male one. His black eyes had widened in surprise and his hand was paler than usual in the pixie's grip. His luscious pink lips opened and closed before the whispered words came out, "Maria? Is that you?"

Maria, a.k.a. Isabella Marie Swan, her more modernized name, smirked and cocked her hip to the side as she leaned towards the blond, "Actually, I use Isabella Marie Swan now. But you could call me Bella, if you want, Major Whitlock."

Xxx

Author's Note: This was just a simple idea floating in my crammed head these past few hours. Had to get it out. I really don't know if I will ever continue this but I just wanted to put it out there to mind-fuck with you all. *Insert evil grin*

This would have been a Jasper/Bella where Alice is NOT an evil and clingy bitch, Edward is NOT a suicidal and depressed pussy and had some action scenes. Maybe after my exams in June, I'll continue. But for now, this is what I had to put out there. Wait, did I mention Bella plays an integral role in the Volturi. *see mysterious phone call above*

Laters. Tell me what you think about continuing it in reviews.

-C_U


End file.
